A Time Lord's Travel's
by Dr.theseus
Summary: This story follow's the 11th incarnation of the doctor. lots of lemon's. dont like don't read.


It all started that one night, with that one crazy impossible man. Who climbed out of a blue police box and ate her fish fingers and custard. Then he left, but she remembered him her entire life. Then to add to the measure he came back. He saved the world and then left, left just like that, like it was nothing. but one night not so little Amelia heard the unmistakable noise of his make police box. She rushed downstairs and opened the door, but rest assured there he was leaning against his magic box like nothing had ever happened. What happened next surprised Amelia, he offered her a trip, and reluctantly she accepted. And this, my dear friends is where our story begins.

AMY's POV

There I was floating in space. Floating in space in my nighty no less. This whole trip has been amazing so far not more then a minute ago I was in my backyard. now I'm in outer space, in my nighty. But after a little bit the doctor pulled me back inside. "Hey, I wanted to look around a bit more." i said a little disappointed. "I'm sorry Amy but I can't just hold your ankle while you're floating in space all day." "Please just five more minutes, doctor." "No, no that's boring. i need something more exciting." "Like what?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment, had a couple of interesting faces, and then said. "You know something that get's the heart's racing, the adrenaline pumping, makes your wonder. That sort of stuff." then he wondered back over to his control panel. and for some reason a thought popped into my head. so i headed on over to the control panel behind him then grabbed the front of his jacket. "Hearts racing you say."

DOCTOR's POV

She stunned me. Little Amelia pond from leadsworth. Coming over to me, and grabbing my coat like that. But what she did next was even more shocking. She kissed me, kissed me with such lust, lust like I haven't seen sense Helen of troy. I tried to squirm out of it be she just kissed me harder, so I eventually decided to just go with it. We kissed like mad. Then she started to kiss my neck which gave me time for air and to say "don't you think we're just going a little fast". she broke he chain of kissing and sucking on my neck and cheek so she could say "oh, just go with it." and with that she moved down my chest and to my pant's which she unbuttoned with speed and yanked down my underwear. Revealing my eight inch cock. She looked at it with no shock at all, almost as if she's seen one's like mine before. Then proceeded to licking and sucking my cock like mad. She continued this four about ten minutes, before she started to deep throat me. At first she started to gag then I told her to relax her throat. She did this and it was easy for her, after a little she even started to hum. This just made me lose it. I came right down her throat, and to my surprise she swallowed all of it. "How was that for heart racing?" she asked with a devious smile.

All I can do is shoot a even more devious smile right on back. And with that I start unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her with lust. Once she lost her top, i made short work of her bra, and to my surprise her tits were bigger then I thought they were actually a thirty two c-cup with nice little pink nipples' I fondled them for a few moments then I started to suck on them. she moaned ever so softly, then my right hand started to find its way into her panties'. With this I made her jump, and moan even louder, soon took her trousers off, and then he panties, revealing a shaven pussy. my first and only reaction was to stop sucking and her titts and go for her pussy. I licked it for a good amount of time, before she came then told her to lay down, she did this and i got ready to enter her, she gave me the wink ok, then i slammed into her and fucked her senselessly. i continued going in and out in a steady but fast rhythm. we continued fro about five minute's before i put her legs behind her head and screwed her like a missionary. after about twenty minutes i felt a heavenly feeling cum on and shot my load deep in her womb. by this time we were both panting.

Then she pushed me over onto the ground and said "oh I'm not finished with you yet" and mounted me. She rode my cock like a cowgirl from one of the old American movies. She got faster more rowdy and tighter as she went on. Then she got up and turned around giving me a clear view of her fine ass, and by now a sore pussy. Then she came back down right onto my cock, and started to bounce like there was no tomorrow. Screaming how great it felt and many other things I dare not mention. after awhile i had to cum so i told her to get off and get on her knees. Then came all over her cherry red ginger face and perky titty's. She smiled and licked it all up after a bit. and with a devious smile said "well that was heart racing"


End file.
